villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Obake
Obake is the main antagonist of the first season of the Disney XD animated TV series Big Hero 6: The Series. He is a mysterious villain set to take out Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Andrew Scott, who also portrayed Jim Moriarty in Sherlock and Max Denbigh in Spectre. History Obake makes his debut in the series's pilot episode "Baymax Returns", where he contacts Yama and sends him to acquire a sculpture from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When Yama turns up empty-handed, Obake communicates with him when he is inside an elevator and threatens to send him plummeting. With his life on the line, Yama narrowly calms Obake by revealing he managed to construct an army of Baymax duplicates. Obake sees potential in his work but warns Yama not to fail him this time. After Yama successfully obtains the sculpture, he calls Obake demanding why he wasn't informed of the sculpture's capabilities. Obake simply reasons that Yama is his subordinate, and he shouldn't be asking questions about his missions. Yama promises to return the sculpture soon and ends the call. However, Big Hero 6 end up thwarting his plans and destroy the sculpture. Despite losing the sculpture, Obake takes an interest in Big Hero 6 and observes them on a monitor screen from his lair at the end of the episode (he also makes a silhouette appearance of his back at this moment). In "Issue 188", Obake is seen watching the pictures of the Big Hero 6 following their victory against High Voltage, then a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax. His face then mysteriously glows. In "Failure Mode", Obake (who is also completely seen for the first time) meets with Globby, whom he hired to steal the "City Rises" painting. Taking interest in Globby's strange physiology, he takes off a piece of his body, stating that further studies may reveal more potential. After Globby asks why he wanted the painting, Obake cracks open the frame and reveals hidden blueprints on the other side of the painting. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake hires the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable hard drive from Alistair Krei. After the Jacks fail to steal the hard drive from Krei due to intervention from Hiro and Baymax, Obake insults them for losing to a child and orders them not to fail again. He then begins looking at a picture of Hiro in his superhero form, and wonders what it will take to lay him low. Later on, once the Jacks succeed in stealing the hard drive, Greg Jack delivers it to Obake at his hideout. Obake then detects the incoming Big Hero 6 and Greg Jack tells him to leave with the drive while he and the other Jacks deal with the heroes, although, since Obake prioritizes the drive's security, Greg Jack decides to hold on to it until the threat is neutralized. Seeing this, Obake smiles, and his face begins to glow once more. The Jacks soon fail to defeat Big Hero 6 and lose the drive to them, where it is then returned to Krei. However, it revealed that Obake was actually the one who sold the drive to Krei in the first place as part of his true plan. As he predicted from inside his lair, the attack from the Jacks made Krei paranoid enough to insert the drive into his computer without having it checked, although, when Krei does so, it appears that the drive has nothing on it. In reality, the drive contained a bug granting Obake hidden access to all of Krei's files, also allowing him to uncover Hiro's secret identity. In "Killer App", Obake has numerous drones attack citizens in order to lure out Big Hero 6, and, after dismissing the drones as a failure, he decides that it is time to really get to know his enemies. The next day, Obake arrives at Noodle Burger after hours and kidnaps the Noodle Burger Boy robot, reprogramming him into becoming more hostile and able to use his prediction algorithm to foresee his opponent's attacks. Although Noodle Burger Boy fails to defeat Big Hero 6, Obake deems his mission a success upon learning that he had retrieved the data he asked for. Obake then uses Noodle Burger Boy's scans of Big Hero 6 to learn all of their secret identities. In "Small Hiro One", a student who greatly resembles Obake is seen when Hiro checks the SFIT yearbooks. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Obake has Globby break into a bank, where he imprisons Baymax in the vault and torments Hiro with the fact that he lacks useful powers before escaping. After retreating to Obake's lair, Globby states that he did what Obake asked yet doesn't understand why, and he remarks that what he did was beyond his understanding. He then explains to Globby that he planted doubt in Hiro's mind, and that they will now observe how the boy genius will act on said doubt. Obake later sends Noodle Burger Boy to cause havoc to test what Hiro has done, and is disappointed to find that he has upgraded himself with the "obvious" choice of super-strength. After being annoyed by his minions, Obake notices the Nano-Dex Hiro used to increase his strength, and remarks that "it's too bad he rushed it." Later, Obake eats at the Lucky Cat Cafe to further spy on Hiro, and unnerves his Aunt Cass with his creepy demeanor. That night, Noodle Burger Boy hijacks Fred's Kentucky Kaiju robot and sets it into battle mode using an advanced CPU chip, although Hiro manages to defeat it using his intelligence. While looking over the CPU chip following the fight, Hiro realizes that Noodle Burger Boy couldn't have made it and that Globby was trying to get into his head at the bank, deducing that the both of them must be working for someone else. At the same time, Obake, while spying on Big Hero 6, explains to his two minions that his plan was to test Hiro's intelligence. Globby asks how smart Hiro is, to which Obake responds "very." In "Rivalry Weak", Obake went to SFAI in search of Lenore Shimamoto’s secret lab only to be thwarted when a child bumped into him and broke his glasses. When news of Lenore Shimamoto’s secret lab was exposed to the public, he enhanced the video to Honey Lemon to find that she is in possession of her diary. The next day, Obake disguised himself as a historian in an attempt to get the diary from Honey Lemon and succeeded. Later on, he finally met Big Hero 6 in person and claimed disappointed because he knew the team could have tracked him down sooner. Obake then claims he needs one more minute to finish reading and comments that this is also how much time they all have left, before trapping them in separate containers that give them all only one minute to solve particular death traps—Hiro and Baymax trapped in a replica of Hiro's room that is slowly filling with water, Fred and Wasabi trapped in a replica of Fred's room with robotic duplicates of themselves, and GoGo and Honey Lemon trapped in a replica of Lenore Shimamoto's lab with the walls closing in on them. After the team deduces the answers to the riddles and escapes from his traps, he became mildly impressed with their creativity and cleverness, before mysteriously vanishing. Fred soon begins conceptualizing possible names for the mysterious new villain, until the team finds that he wrote them a note in the journal, which states "Until next time - Obake." Back in his hideout, Obake has Lenore's diary digitized into his computer, and reveals it's hidden contents, pondering where to start with it. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Obake is a calculating, technological genius with prowess towards machines. *'Hacking Skills': He is skilled in hacking, as he managed to hack into multiple systems and take control of them. Based on his hideout, it seems Obake can also access the city's surveillance systems, as he learned about the Big Hero 6 when observing them through nearby cameras. *'Technopathy (possibly)': Although not confirmed, it is implied that he may be able to manipulate machines, as he is able to control his monitors with hand gestures. This is also implied by the glowing half of his face. Gallery BH6-Obake-Symbol.png|Obake's insignia. Obake_Lab.png Tumblr_p88f69OcJU1xnmjxno6_1280.jpg|Globby presenting Obake with the "City Rises". DgYkz1gWkAEjNzQ.jpg|Obake analyzing a piece of Globby's body. Obake_face_glow.png Tumblr_p70ftwmLHO1subzb4o2_1280.gif 71b653c81f93601800f768b4f1ca93df.jpg|Obake as he is about to kidnap Noodle Burger Boy. Trivia *Like Yokai, Obake is named after a creature in ancient Japanese folklore. Navigation Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crackers Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Successful